User blog:Garmoe/Schwarzesmarken Character Sample Translations
So here's all the character gallery translations I could find collected from a certain imageboard. Each character has multiple responses depending on where you click and how many times you click on that area: |-|Iris= Link:http://www.age-soft.co.jp/Product/sm/wac/index.htm?process=1&escurl=../character03_esc.html >Form A: This is more comfortable than a uniform. >Form B: When the fortified suit attach to your body it all feel so tense and tighten up. >Hair: A blonde hair is not that strange now is it. I didn't think I would be brushing your hair. >Head band: So you still haven't given up. I approve of that enthusiasm. >Ears: Letting your ears poke through the hair seen nice, what do you think? Look like your taste is probably letting it through aswell. >Eye: You can't see everything with just your eyes... You have nice eyes... >Face: Is there something on my face? What's that, are you falling in love with me? >Mouth: Hm? Do you want to say something? Attention all units! >Neck: You, are you a dog of the Stasi? I still have to fight. I won't give you this neck. >Hands: Handshake? I don't really mind. My hand... is dirtied with blood... >Stomach: If it's food then I just ate. Even if you rub it that much, it's not like belly is in pain. >Legs: Men always seem to always stare at legs, why is that? I don't mind if you touch it but. -I wonder if you're prepared for the consequence. >Breasts: Are you interested? It's not that good a thing though. -Althought you're just doing as you like huh. >Groin: ..... You've ruin the mood. Now, I'll be taking my leave now. |-|Beatrix= Link:http://www.age-soft.co.jp/Product/sm/wac/index.htm?process=7&escurl=../character10_esc.html >Form A: Just because we're wearing the same East German uniform doesn't change anything. >Form B: My Stasi fortified suit looks good, doesn't it? >Sideburns: My hair's long? What about it? It's disgusting to be even complimented by you. >Eyes: Did you think that you could deceive my eyes? There is always somebody in this country that watches over you. >Lips: I dislike talkative men. Did you think that I suck on blood? >Face: Do you have business with me? (giggles) >Hair: Can you stop touching me? Ara, is it over already? How sad. >Hands: Do you want to shake hands with me? Do you still want to, even though these hands have been smeared in blood? You want to savor the sensation of my fingers on your throat, don't you? >Neck: Whose neck did you think you were holding? You bastard. You'll experience happiness by becoming entangled by my chain. >Stomach: (Ara ara ... Ara ara) Did you plan on embracing me? >Legs: You're only looking at my legs, huh? You look like an idiot who can't control his urges. >Legs: Did you want to kneel? I don't intend on accommodating any of your fetishes. >Breasts: So you like the feel of my breast; you know, Stasi women hide cameras in there brassiers. Do you want to play with me, or do you want me to play with you? >Crotch laughter I'm going to make you squeal like a pig. |-|Lise= Link:http://www.age-soft.co.jp/Product/sm/wac/index.htm?process=2&escurl=../character04_esc.html >Hair My hair’ll get messy! It was hard to do my hair, after all! My brother would often pet me .. >Ribbon Doesn’t this ribbon look good? I received it from my brother. Stop it! This alone, is something that I’ll never hand over … ! >Eye Some dirt went into my eyes … Thanks for taking it off. You’ve really helped me. >Hand I don’t really want to be touched … It got messed up because of all that practice, huh? >Mouth Mouths … They’re not just used for talking … They’re for ki-sses too! But these lips belong to my brother alone! >Breasts Kya! Where do you think you’re touching? If you want to touch them, then isn’t it fine to just touch them … >Legs Uwa～ You’ve even come to touch a woman’s legs. You’re touching it again! Everyone will start to spread rumors! >Forehead Is there something strange on my face? My brother would always tell me that I’m cute! >Stomach It’s always okay for my brother to look ? I’ll be maintaining my proportions! I’m not fat! Anybody would have a bit after a meal … right? >Knee Just touching my knee is fine. I-I’m sorry. It was a lie! It’s ticklish! >Neck You still suspect that I’m a Stasi spy? I’m not a spy! I just want to be beside my brother … >Crotch You would even touch that place … !? … I understand. If it’s like that, then keep longing (for it) … |-|Gretel= Link:http://www.age-soft.co.jp/Product/sm/wac/index.htm?process=4&escurl=../character06_esc.html >Form A: It have honour, this East German Army's BDU. >Form B: Sortieing huh. When it come to piloting.. -no, it's nothing. >Hair: Was there dust on me? I was a chairman when I was a student. >Glasses: I've grown used to this but is something wrong? Hey, stop it! I don't like how I look without my glasses! >Face: What are you looking at? If you have something to say then say it. I-if you don't have anything to say, then don't just stare at me! >Mouth: My word is the Party's! A mere pilot shouldn't ask anymore political question! >Collar: You should fix your uniform collar. If your uniform is in dissaray then your heart will be in dissaray aswell. Can't those guys be a bit more neat? >Shoulder Doing nothing but paper works, my shoulders are all stiff now. Thank you for trying to loosen it up (massaging) but that's a bit too strong--- nng!! >Hands: Don't just touch me so easily. W- well... if it's just a handshake then I don't... mind. Stomach: Lately its been very busy with work, I haven't had time for food. That's your ration, isn't it. It's fine, you don't have to go that far. >Knee: Is something wrong? I don't have any injury though? S-stop it. This is ticklish! >Feet/Leg: Even now I'm still continuing vital training. Don't you slack off on training either. They say that a pilot need stamina. >Chest: Do you need political guidance. Small? -It seem that political guidance alone won't be enough! >Groin: It seem that you can boldly do something so shameless. You just stay there and think about public morals! |-|Annette= Link:http://www.age-soft.co.jp/Product/sm/wac/index.htm?process=3&escurl=../character05_esc.html >Form A: Camoflage Uniform's efficiency! If you hide and look- there's nothing but snow around here, is there... >Form B: Second hand again? Can't I get a new one every once in a while... Right? >Hair: In this unit, I'm the only one with short hair. Hair like the captain's, should I grow out my hair... >Eyes: Sometime my bang get in my eyes... Still, wearing glasses. -Wouldn't that be too similiar to Comrade Lieutenant? >Ears: Are you trying to say that I don't listen to people? How rude. Even if I look like this my ears are pretty good -eh, that's not it? >Chin: You want to look at me because I'm cute? W-Whats with that respond! I already know what I'm like... >Hand: What is it, palm reading? Heh~ You know some some strange way of telling fortune. Well, how's my palm reading? Hurry up and tell me. >Right Leg: Kya~ Geez, that surprised me. G-geez stop it already! It tickles!! >Left Leg: If it's a 100 metre run then I can do it in 10 seconds~ T-that was a joke! Don't take it too seriously... >Stomach: Ah I'm famished. -Do you have anything? Ah, Currywurst! I'll take one~!! >Breasts: That gaze -You'll give me a detail explanation won't you? Why am I... why am I...! Uwa~hn >Groin: Hold on, where are you touching! You-!? Don't tell me you did this to other people too!! |-|Katia= Link:http://www.age-soft.co.jp/Product/sm/wac/index.htm?process=0&escurl=../character02_esc.html >Hair: This hair is my charm point. Ehehe, I love being pet. >Ahoge: Uuu~ Please don't pull it~ Antenna...? What are you talking about? >Face: U, umm! Is something wrong? I-If you stare at me that much it's quite embarrassing. >Mouth: Everyone keep telling me that "I can't read the mood".... W-What is it? Is there something on my face? But, there's something that I can't say or tell, right. >Chin: Hyau! `That tickles! E-excuse me~... but is there something strange with my face? Geez, please don't holding it! I'm not a cat! >Hands: When your hand is held, it get a bit embarressing, right. Holding each other hand in hand. -Something like that is good, right! >Stomach: You always become hungry after training, right. I'm also a girl so of course I'm worry about it. >Legs: Hya! ...It's nothing, I was just surprised. Everyone have such nice proportion, I'm jealous... >Groin: I-it's a secret, there's nothing wrong... Even I can get angry! Geez, I'm leaving! >Boobs Eh, th-that's a bit troubling... Uu... so you're a pervert... >Form B: Checking to see if the excretion pack is working!? Why are you asking me that! |-|Pham= Link:http://www.age-soft.co.jp/Product/sm/wac/index.htm?process=5&escurl=../character07_esc.html >Form A: This BDU is a bit tight. I hope the next one is bigger. >Form B: It would be nice if I can live without wearing this. >Head: I'm good at petting. I'm an onee-san afterall- If you want to, how about it? I thought teasing is onee-san's duty. >Flower: To notice my favorite thing, onee-san is happy. If you touch it too much it'll break. -be more gentle, ok. >Face: I may look like this, but I'm the company's assistant commander. If you have any problem, feel free to consult me. >Eyes: Being able to see eye to eye... I'm fighting alongside friends like that. Just by looking, I can see that I can also understand you... that's what I think. >Mouth: Call me Pham-nee, ok. Call me by my first name, ok. >Chin: Run away from being tickle in the chin Fufu, that tickles! Geez, that's enough!! >Hands: My father was a shaolin master, I practiced a lot. Even now I'm quite strong. Want to try it out? >Legs: Slender legs like the captain is quite nice, isn't it? You really like it huh. I'm happy. >Stomach: Did you noticed that I was hungry? If it's ok with you, how about we go get food together. >Breasts: She's the only one you can keep touching the breasts and won't run away There's not much use on the battlefield though. Ara ara. You're quite a spoiled child. It's fine to be spoil like this though. >Groin: Also doesn't run away if you keep touching. Ara, you can't touch a girl down there. I can't approve of you doing something like this... Don't do this to anyone else ok. |-|Kirke= Link:http://www.age-soft.co.jp/Product/sm/wac/index.htm?process=8&escurl=../character11_esc.html >Form A: It's built differently than those East German stuff! >Form B: West Germany's colouring, it's the best isn't it!? >Head: I've heard that you have precise judgement. I wonder if that's true? Even though you're an East German, you have a good judgement don't you. I'll give you that. >Butterfly: Hair ornaments is strange? Even East Germany have something like this, right? Are you that curious? -fufu, I also like this. >That thing on her ponytail: Hold on, don't untie it! I kinda like this style, would straight hair be better? >Face: What is it, love at first sight? Heh, you have pretty good eyes. Hmm~ Your face is not bad either. >Eye: Looking at me in the eyes while we talk, you know a little bit of manner. Don't constantly stare at me... Of course I'll get embarress... >Mouth: East German's ration are hard and bad, aren't they? W, well... West German's are also quite similiar... >Collar: Be sure to properly zip up your collar. Don't copy those untidy dressing style. I want the major to also do it too... >Hand: I refuse. Handshaking with an East German soldier. I'm sorry. I was just playing around for a little bit. Here- >Stomach: There's no point in being mad at you who don't understand common sense. There's no use, so I won't get mad. -Uu...aah, stop it already! >Legs: Hmph! Your facinated by my legs aren't you! Ah, don't touch it! Geez... I can't let my guard down. >Breasts: Suddenly touching a lady's breasts! This is why East German are so!! I thought that I could trust you! I was mistaken! >Groin: W~he~re are you touching!? This is like Major Balck! This is why men are such!! Category:Blog posts Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:Characters (Schwarzemarken)